The Newest Avenger
by double-oh-nothing
Summary: Alex has been sent to the Avengers, thinking it's just so MI6 can get rid of him, he goes along with it. But the alarm bells start ringing when one of the Avengers' enemies mentions SCORPIA. Now it's a test of if the Avengers will accept Alex's help to battle something bigger than both of them
1. Chapter 1

**Hulloooo! Welcome to my first Avengers fic ever! WOOT WOOT! So... basically I have an outline for the plot, but if you have any suggestions to make it better, feel free to review them! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Alex Rider, jamais ne le sera jamais (google it if you really need to know)**

Alex Rider has always been somewhat of an anomaly. He was a teenage spy for crying-out-loud! But even beyond that fact, he was special. You see, one of the reasons Alex made such a good spy was the fact that he had a way with shadows. An understanding of sorts. They listened to him, he controlled them. The shadows helped him disappear, helped him to travel wherever he needed. It made him a quiet lad. What with the shadows being the only retreat from his life, it wasn't as if he could share his talent with others. They would call him a freak, make him into a science experiment. They would make it so he was even more of a reject. That is why he was quiet.

But I suppose that that is not the purpose of this story. That is not the reason I am typing this up. The reason, you see, it that I have a story to tell. The story of the newest Avenger. The masked boy clad all in black. A miscreant, he stood on the border between bad and good. A little too wild for his own good. Reckless, and young. Yet that is what made him so important.

**Chapter One: England**

England was a dreary place on normal days. The sun rarely came out and today was no exception. There were no bird-calls as Alex Rider exited his house. No sunny flowers to make him smile. No passer-byes to greet him 'good morning'. Just the rain that continued to fall._ Drip drop, drip drop._ Alex supposed it was fitting. Any day where he was being called to the bank was not going to be a good one.

Alex subconsciously called upon a slight cloak of shadows to make him less noticeable. Alex did this far more than he realized. Disappearing was something he often wished, the shadows just made it more possible. Darkening the aura around him, making pedestrians cross the street to avoid this dark teen. Dogs would whimper as he strolled by and babies would start to cry. Even they could sense something wrong.

_That's just what I am, though, _thought Alex _wrong. I am wrong in so many ways, wrong in the fact that I shouldn't even be alive. _Alex had had many near death experiences. One was nearer than the others though. Near enough that he actually felt himself letting go. Ready to cross over. Ready for peace. If MI6 hadn't broken in at that exact moment, he would be dead. As it was, he was forced to live on. Forced to endear the scars and the looks of the people. Forced to maintain a facade that he wasn't broken inside. Some part of him had crossed over. He hadn't been quite complete when he had woken up. That missing section had soon been filled with darkness. This darkness is what gave him the control over the shadows. The ability to manipulate the absence of light. The darkness had made him a freak.

Alex stomped in a puddle that was laying in the street in front of the Royal and General Bank. The water sploshed unhappily, soaking into his combat boots. He yanked the front door open and stomped a little heavier than necessary into the lobby. He glared at the receptionist who immediately notified the heads that 'One Alex Rider is here to see them'.

He was the only one in the elevator and he could practically feel the different cameras, all x-raying and taking pictures of him in ultraviolet. When the elevator dinged, he went straight into the heads room. Alex didn't bother to knock, they were expecting him, so why bother?

"Alex" Blunt said monotonously, without looking up. "Do you know why we called you here today?"

"No, but I have a distinct feeling that you're going to tell me." Blunt ignored his comment.

"It had recently come to our attention that you have been losing your trailers." (I didn't know how to phrase that, sorry) Alex had known he had had someone following him. That was one of the reasons he used his 'Shadow Cloak' so often. "It has also come to our attention that you have developed...a way with shadows" Alex refused to look at them. "It is due to these developments that we have decided to move you over to America, so they can keep an eye on you."

"What!? You can't do this!"

"On the contrary, Alex. We can do this. We own you. We can do anything we like."

"You just love to remind me of that, don't you." He could've sworn Blunt nodded. Except Blunt wouldn't partake in such childish banter.

"You leave in the morning, we'll have an agent pick you up at 7. See Smithers before you leave." Blunt went back to the continuous stack of files on his desk. It was clear that Alex had been dismissed.

* * *

"Alex! Old chap! How have you been?" Smithers was as large and jolly as ever. It was a relief to see that at least one thing was the same.

"I've just been wonderful"Alex made sure his sarcasm was noted.

"I hear you're going to America" Alex made a noise closely related to a pigs flatulence "Oh, it won't be that bad. I hear you're staying with some lovely people."

"Who?

"Spoilers" he sang

"Did you really just make a Doctor Who reference" Smithers winked at him

"Anyways... on to the gadgets. I'm only allowed to give you a few. First off is this watch." The watch looked like any other watch. It was silver with black figures on the face. "I'm not allowed to tell you what it does till you get there, so I put the instructions on the watch so you can watch them when you get there." he snickered at his pun. "Next is a dart gun, it shoots out paralytic darts. They only work for two hours though. The gun will clip onto your watch so you don't have to carry it around. Just hit the button on top!" Next Smithers pulled out something that Alex had been waiting for

"A gun!"

"Yup, but only to be used in the most extreme of situations. I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but try to shoot so you only wound or maim someone. Killing is to be left to worst case scenario situations."

"Ok"

"And finally you have your pencil case. Just like the other one I gave you for your Crocodile Tears Mission. It's coated with lead on the inside so it should be no problem at security. It contains extra ammo for your gun and your dart gun. I'm afraid that's all I can give you, though."

"How am I supposed to contact you?"

"That's the thing, you don't. I'm afraid this'll be the last time I'm working with you, Old Bean. You're going to become property of the CIA" Smithers made a face and whispered "I don't like the way they consider you property." Alex leaned in close and whispered back

"Me either."

"If you're ever in a sticky situation, though, speed dial 6" Smithers winked at him "It'll connect you directly to me"

"Thanks, Smithers"

"Oh, come here, you" Smithers pulled Alex into a big hug "Good luck out there"

"Thanks for every thing, bye"

"bye" Alex could've sworn he saw Smithers wipe away a tear as he left, but he knew that wasn't possible. He was with MI6, MI6 men don't have emotions, but all the same, Alex was getting a little teared up too.

* * *

True to his words, Alex's doorbell rang at exactly 7 in the morning. Alex opened the door and frowned at the nondescript man standing there.

"Agent Rider I am here to-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have any ID?" The Agent frowned but pulled out his badge. "So...Harold, when's my flight?" 'Harold' sighed, he would've preferred being called Agent (or Mr.) Barkwell.

"In two hours, I was also instructed to give this to you." Harold handed Alex a thin folder."You can read it on the plane."

"Ooooooorrrrrr... I could play my gameboy and cram read it when we get there." Agent Barkwell was seriously regretting accepting this job.

The flight was 8 and a half hours. There had been a slight delay due to storms rising around New York City. Alex, as promised, had played his gameboy the entire flight. Only stopping to pelt Harold with peanuts. Halfway through the flight Harold snapped at the teen.

"Do you have to be so childish?" Alex pulled out a small book from under his seat.

"Yup, says right here that from 12-3 annoy Harold by pelting him with cheap nuts" indeed it did. Alex's personal planner was full of odd things like that and things like 'follow Tom home and steal all his shirts' Harold didn't know who this Tom guy was but he felt sorry for him. His name was the one most written in the planner.

Around 5:30, Harold woke up from his short nap to find that they were descending over the city of dreams. Harold yawned, but stopped midway. People were pointing and laughing at him. Harold was a big man, standing at 6 ft 2. People normally did not laugh at him. So this was odd. Alex was sitting still and looking oddly innocent for once, that was Harold's second tip-off. The agent started to get up to go to the bathroom, but a flight attendant quickly rushed over.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you must remain seated while we're landing." Even she look ready to burst laughing.

"What did you do?" He growled at Alex, Alex, who seemingly went deaf, just pointed out the window.

"Look, the Statue of Liberty!" Harold sighed.

As soon as the plane landed, Harold was the first one off. Grabbing his carry-on, he ran off the plane. Making his way to the nearest bathroom, he saw that _someone_ had draw on his face with marker. He scrubbed his skin raw, but the marker barely faded. Sighing he left the bathroom, intent on killing Alex, only to realize that the boy had gone. Nowhere to be seen. Harold's phone rang, he answered while still looking for the boy.

"I see you've landed." The curt voice of Mrs. Jones was unmistakable.

"Yeah,"

"You sound distracted. I just called to warn you that it is likely that Alex will try to escape once you get to America, so you need to keep a close eye on him."

"Oh, ok, um, got to go, bye" Harold knew it was probably job suicide but if he didn't find Alex it would _definitely_ be job suicide. He had let the brat trick him into leaving him alone. He ran to baggage claim and low and behold, Alex was there.

"Miss me?" the boy said cheekily. Harold gave him a perplexed look. "Oh, don't worry, my escape attempts haven't even started yet. I just wanted to scare you a little. I'm going to wait until I get wherever I'm supposed to be going."

"If you had read the file then you would've known."

"eh, I like surprises." Harold assumed that Alex had a vague idea of where he was going on, Harold also expected that he was way smarter than he let on. The fact is, Alex had everything planned out, even down to Mrs. Jones calling to check up on him. The real plan would start as soon as he got to Stark Tower.

* * *

"Stark, I need you to gather up the rest of the Avengers, we have an important meeting, so tell them to get their asses down here."

"Rightio, Fury. Everyone! Meeting in the living room!" The other Avengers gathered in quick procession **(I'm not going to describe them, you know who they are, so deal with it) **

"What's up?"

"I'm going to be introducing a new Avenger to the team later today." shocked silence filled the room.

"Why?"

"He's a former spy who they need us to keep an eye on. He's supposedly got some sort of powers but the government didn't give me much to go on."

"C'mon, Fury, you can't expect us to just welcome the new guy and become all buddy-buddy with him."

"Yes, I can, and I do expect you to be all buddy-buddy with him. He'll arrive around 7, I expect all of you to be on your best behavior."With that, the hologram of Fury disappeared

"I don't have a best behavior. I have a better behavior, but not a best." Stark mumbled.

"Of course, it's a guy, what do you have to do to get some female companionship around here?"

"You have Pepper."

"Yeah, but all Pepper wants to talk about is you and makeup and stuff."

"Not bad topics..."

"But still, I'd rather talk about how to kill people with heels instead of how to walk in them."

"Maybe he'll be a drag queen?"

"No, Clint, I doubt he'll be a drag queen." Clint shrugged semi-apologetically,

"you never know..."

**Oi, I'm not really pleased with this chapter. I'll try to write more soon, till then, please review and thanks for reading! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my lovelies! Sorry if this isn't the best... Where is Thor in this fic? Remainder of the AN at bottom...toodle-loo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Not AR not the Avengers, and not shadow travelling. They belong to Senor Horowritz, Mister Lee, and Monsieur Riordan **

"So when did Fury say that Agent dude..."

"who may or may not be a cross dresser" interrupted Clint

"...was going to be here?"

"7ish" Tony looked at the clock. It read 6:59. If he knew spies, he knew that they were always on time. Never late. The Agent was going to be here any second now. In fact, Tony shivered, he could already be here. Nonsense, nobody could get past Stark Tech. You'd have to be invisible. And not give off any heat signals, and not be tangible...yet, Tony still felt as if he was being watched.

"I hope he arrives soon, even though he's not here, I'm still getting the chills." The elevator dinged and opened to a bewildered looking man in his mid-thirties. He was tall, maybe 6 ft 2, maybe 6 ft 2 and a half, thought Steve, sizing him up.

"Hi, I'm Bruce Banner, welcome to the Avengers." Bruce held a hand out, but the man wasn't shaking it. He was looking around wildly.

"I'm not the Agent..."

"Then how did you get up here? Why did you come up here?" The man continued looking around, searching for something. Or _someone._ 'H-he was here just a second ago..." The man seemed almost as if he was talking to himself.

"I'm over here." Came a deep voice from the back of the room. The voice was emanating from a cloud of shadows in the back corner. It had an American accent, but not one that they could pin down to any particular place in the US. A figure stepped out of the shadows, wearing a black costume. One that seemed to meld into the shadows behind him. Surprisingly, he wasn't that tall, maybe 5 ft 8. The suit was spider-man styled with slightly less black eyes, but completely black every where else. He had a utility belt strapped around his waist but they couldn't see what was in the pockets.

"How did you get over there?" It almost seemed as if the man in black was smirking, and if they could've seen his face, they would've seen that Alex, was in fact, smirking.

"Magic" Everyone gave him a look.

"So, Mr. Magic, do you have a name?" Alex struck a bold pose

"Yes, yes I do." after that, he merely sat down on a chair and became interested in the flowers Pepper had bought to freshen up the room.

"Well...?"

"Oh, ohhhh, you wanted to know?" he received a lot of exasperated expressions and rolling of eyes. "well, then, let's start over. Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die"

"I think I'm going to like him," said Tony.

"Wait, who killed his father?"

"It's just a movie, Steve" whispered Bruce. Steve continued to look confused, while every one else just sighed. They all felt a serious migraine coming on.

"You may leave now, Harold, your duty has been fulfilled." With that, Harold left, and Alex had a sneaking suspicion that he would not be seeing him for the rest of the story.

"Are you ever going to take that suit off?" Alex tried to wiggle his eyebrows, but realized that it could probably not be see outside of the suit.

"I don't know, Natasha, maybe late at night, just you and I..." Alex trailed off suggestively. Natasha spun around and pinned him to the chair with a knife to his throat. That in itself is a mystery seeing as she was wearing a tank top and shorts. Where did that knife come from? The second mystery was how did the masked man get out of the chair and standing behind her? They were all watching, yet they weren't quite sure.

"Now, now, Natasha, let's save the sharp things for later tonight." Natasha not amused. NATASHA SMASH! The famed Black Widow spun around with a fist aimed at his face. Alex merely caught the fist, brushed some imaginary dust off it and placed it gently back by her side.

"Let me get this straight, I don't trust you, and I won't until I get some evidence on you, I am a spy you know."

"You're not really one to be making threats here, Nat" Alex looked around at the shocked faces. "You know how spider-man has that spidey sense thing." They nodded "imagine it like that. Now, I'll show myself to my room, thank you. I've already had the official tour, by the way, Tony, Agent Dude? Really?" With that, Alex sauntered off.

* * *

'I don't trust him" said Natasha as soon as he left.

"Well you're a spy, you don't trust anyone." Tony had logic on his side there.

"I don't trust him either." Steve put in

"Well in that case, we should do something. He can't wear that silly costume all the time, and as soon as he takes it off, I'll have his entire background written down." You see, this was an extraordinary moment in Tony Stark's life. Tony Stark was wrong, Alex could wear that costume forever, and he was seriously considering it. Another thing Tony was wrong about was the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to uncover Alex's history without Alex's help. Even then it would be difficult. His entire history, mission files and everything, was kept deep in the bowels of MI6. 1 paper copy was all that they could afford. If any word of him got out it would mean serious problems for the governments. So, unless you knew the 7 digit code, and had the correct fingerprints, you couldn't even get into the same room as the files.

By now, you're probably wondering how Alex got his suit, aren't you? Remember the watch Smithers gave Alex during the first chapter. Yep, that one. By adjusting the watch to read 4:15 and pressing down on the face, the watch releases nanobots instantly covering Alex's skin. Instant disguise, it was quite brilliant. And by simply turning the watch another hour forward, the nanobots retracted back into the watch. They were undetectable, as well as being quite light. It was revolutionary tech.

* * *

Alex walked along the corridor, each door was labeled with a name, Natasha, Bruce, Thor... and one labeled 'Mr. Agent Dude'. Alex sighed and pushed the door open. Inside was roomy, yet bland. White walls, white carpet, there was a bed up against one wall, and a door, presumably leading to a bathroom, on another. Alex had deposited his luggage up here before the elevator had opened at the beginning of the chapter. It was a skill he had developed soon after he learned of his new powers. Alex liked to call it 'Shadow Travelling' **(original, I know, all rights go to Rick Riordan) **

As far as Alex could tell, all shadows were made of the same darkness, and using his ability to manipulate the shadows, he could hop from one to the other. Bringing items with him was easy, but people were harder. If he ever needed to bring someone with him, which, to be honest, was only once, it often led him to feeling weak and shaky. Like he'd just run a marathon. It was best not to bring people.

Anyways, back to the luggage. Alex unpacked as well as he could, he didn't bring much stuff. A few changes of clothes and a picture of him, Ian, and Jack standing together. Tucked into the corner of the frame was a small picture of him parents as well. He didn't put this on the table beside the bed though, if anyone entered, it would be easy enough to see. Even though they were dead, Alex didn't want to risk anyone knowing anything personal about him, so he placed it gently inside the drawer.

"Hey! Senor Secrecy, we're eating dinner, if you choose to join us." Alex sighed, as Jack used to say, _'go, be social for once. Make some friends, Alex, I can't be your best friend forever' _Jack was right, didn't mean he had to like it, but she was right. He made his way down to the kitchen, still in his costume. The conversation halted upon his arrival.

"How nice of you to join us..." Steve's voice was slightly unenthusiastic, yet he seemed to be trying to play nice.

"You can't eat with your mask on, why don't you go change?" The man in black didn't reply to Nat, yet she had the feeling the answer was going to be no. Alex sat crossed legged in a chair and watched them with curiosity.

They had ordered Chinese and they all ate in awkward silence while pretending to be interested in the medical soap opera on TV. Alex didn't eat anything, he was just here to get to know them better. To "be social".

"Well..." Steve looked around, all eyes focused on him. "Nice weather we're having" Alex looked outside, it was pouring.

"Come on, Icepop, you gotta do better than that. A bar of gold walks into a bar, the bartender, who is silver, yells to him A U, get outta here!" Only Bruce and Alex seemed to get it. "Come on guys, really? A U? It sounds like Aye, you. but Au is..." seeing the blank stares, Tony just sighed "Never mind."

"We interrupt your program to bring you this startling news flash. The supervillian known as The Taskmaster is wrecking terror upon New York City as we speak, SHEILD Agents are reporting to the scene but their attempts to bring him under control have yet to be fruitful. We'll bring you updates as we get them. I am Tandi from channel 26, stay tuned."

Alex stood up and stretched. "Bet you guys wish you were already wearing your suits, don't you" The team gave him a frozen look, then they dashed off to get ready. "Eh, there's no harm in checking up on the situation beforehand." With that, Alex signed a small note saying 'went ahead, don't miss me too much xox Senor Secrecy;)'

Letting the shadows envelope him, he felt the familiar rush or travelling at great speeds. He focused on the street where it said the battle was going on. He did his best not to land halfway through a wall, or on top of some surprised passer-by. Staying low to the ground and trying to stick to the shadows, he watched the Taskmaster. Said Super Villian looked like he was having a temper tantrum. He kept throwing large things, such as cars, mail boxes and one slightly overweight man, at different buildings. Alex sent shadows to cushion the impact of the cars and other dangerous things, as well as sending a full blanket of protection for the man. This did not go unnoticed by Taskmaster.

"Who goes there?" Alex stayed quiet, lower the man slowly towards the ground. Alex was supposed to just be checking out the evil doer, not fighting him...yet. "Show yourself!" _How about...no _Taskmaster grabbed the closer civilian and held a gun to her head. "I'm giving you to three."

Alex shouldn't have been able to hear it, but he heard the woman's strangled cry for help.

"One," He tightened his grip on the woman. "Two." She had tears running down her cheeks. "Thr-" a black shadow came running out of the alley between two buildings. "And who are you?" he said, throwing the woman to the ground, she ran like hell, sobbing into a mans arms.

"I am your worst nightmare" Alex tried to strike a heroic pose, but he was terrified. He had never fought actual super powered bad guys. Plus, he was surrounded by hundreds of civilians, in was actually his nightmare. Taskmaster laughed.

"It seems you are mistaken, for I am _your _worst nightmare, little man."

"I'm not that short" Alex said, launching himself at the taller man. The Taskmaster stepped back a bit and avoided the first strike. Quickly calculating and adopting the fighting style. It wasn't long before Alex found himself fighting a losing battle.

**And...Scene! I need a name for Alex, some sort of exceptional super hero name! Sorry if this sucks... I'm just having fun...so... yeah...**

**favorite new science joke: do you have 11 protons? cuz you are sodium fine! xD**

**tell me if you have any suggestions to make this better! Love, double-oh-nothing**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOAH! Thanks for the enthusiastic replies! Sorry updates are going to be kinda slow. This week is band camp DX and next week... then I have two days off, then school starts DX why is summer ending so soon?**

**Thanks for all the name ideas guys! Definitely helps! I'm tired, are you tired? Yeah, I thought so...well, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Avengers of Alex Rider. **

_Previously on 'The Newest Avenger': _

_Alex launched himself at the taller man. The Taskmaster stepped back a bit and avoided the first strike. Quickly calculating and adopting the fighting style. It wasn't long before Alex found himself fighting a losing battle._

**(btdubs for those of you who don't know, the Taskmaster is a villain who can adopt any persons fighting style immediately just by watching them)**

Alex struck out with a fist, but Taskmaster had been expecting it, he grabbed the fist and twisted it. Alex heard the bone crackle, and felt the burning pain shooting up his arm. Striking out, he caught the baddie with his foot. Yanking his arm out of the way he took a few steps back. Taskie adopted a fighting pose that had taken Alex years to master.

"Hey, TSAD! (**stands for Top Secret Agent Dude, Tony is very proud of himself for this one) **What do you think you're doing"

"Fighting a battle, glad to see you could show up" Alex's voice held traces of stress and pain under a thick layer of sarcasm. Alex glanced around for a second, Natasha and Clint were running down the street towards the fight, Tony was hovering above, Captain America was running from the opposite direction, and Bruce was on the sidelines, cheering encouragements. Or, waiting to see if things were bad enough for him to change.

"You're part of the team now, don't just run off on us like that!"

"I don't need a lecture, Steve" The Avengers swapped off, throwing in punches and kicks where they could, but Taskmaster could predict their every move. It was his gift.

"Ok, team, we need a plan,"Tony was using the little ear pieces he had given everyone to communicate.

"I have a plan, get the civilians away from Taskmaster." Pedestrians had been pulled in to create a human shield around TM.

"What are you-" nut Alex was already running towards the big bad wol...Taskmaster.

"Just grab the civilians!" Alex yelled over his shoulder. The team successfully got all the people away from the villain, but they suspected it wouldn't be for long. Alex stopped, about ten feet from the evil doer and held out a hand, concentrating, he pulled the shadows towards Taskmaster, and with a final squeeze he enveloped the man.

"How'd he do that?" Said an old man with a white mustache and glasses, yes, Stan Lee did just make an appearance.

"I...don't know" Said Tony, actually lost for words, for once. Alex was standing next to a giant cocoon of shadows, he looked like he was concentrating pretty hard. When he finally loosened his hand, the shadows folded back and Taskmaster collapsed.

"What just happened?" Steve asked, Alex was about to reply when a croak came from the villain.

"Scorpia...never forgives. Scorpia never forgets" and with that, (and an extra kick from a shocked Alex) Taskmaster fainted. The team surrounded their youngest (not that they knew that) member.

"What just happened, who's Scorpia? How did you do that?" Alex sighed, and, wobbling a bit, said:

"Long story," and collapsed.

* * *

When Alex awoke, he was in his room at the Stark Tower. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was about 3 in the morning. 3:14 to be exact. Nobody should be awake at this hour, Alex thought grimly. He was still wearing his suit, but Alex deemed it safe to be able to take it off now. Wearing it all day was supposed to be a sort of joke on the Avengers. But now that he thought about it, he was much younger than they thought he was. They would definitely treat him different now. Alex adjusted his watch to 5:15 and hit the face of it. The nanobots slid off his skin like molten silk. It was odd feeling his real skin again, even though it had been only one day, Alex had gotten used to the feeling fast.

Alex started to push himself out of bed, but winced in surprise and pain. He had already forgotten about the battle earlier today. About how Taskie had twisted his wrist. His wrist was fractured at best, and broken at worst. Alex decided to wrap it after a hot shower.

* * *

After his long, and thoroughly enjoyable, shower, Alex gave in to his grumbling stomach and set out on a mission for food. **(Stick with me, this is going somewhere, I promise) **Alex yawned and stepped lightly down the stairs. He made his way to the kitchen, and was in the midst of stretching when he felt a gun pressed up against his back.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He recognized the voice as Natasha, only a well trained spy would be able to sneak up on him like that. it just proved how good she was. Alex called some shadows to him and let them coat his body.

"What?" Natasha sounded like she was going to say something else, but Alex disappeared from her grip. "Oh, it's just you" she sighed, having already seen this trick before. "Why don't you sit down and we can have some cereal?"

"Cereal?"

"Hey, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm good in the kitchen!" Alex smirked, but sat at the table, leaning back so his face was still in the shadows. Natasha got down a bowl and showed him where the cereal was and pulled out the milk.

"I'm going to turn the light on now, try not to go blind."

"I'll do my best" Alex knew full well that Natasha would be able to see who he was, and he was scared. He was very scared. He wasn't ready to have people know who he actually was. He barely knew who he was. The light flicked on, illuminating the small table. Natasha turned around and gasped in surprise.

**SHOOOORT CHAPTER! I'm sorry! It was just taking a long time to write and it seemed like a good cliff hanger...I'll make up the words later, I promise, hopefully updates will be quicker, but with school starting soon, and band camp...idk...**

**SORRY!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME WRITE A NEW SUMMARY! I'd love you forever! (or for a thousand years...) **

***heartheartheart* **

**Leave a review with whatever you think would make this fic better. Including any mistakes I made. And yes, I do know that Alex is OOC, sorry 'bout that...**

**BAI!**


End file.
